Azul
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Azul. Eso fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Azul. Azul vivo. Azul eléctrico. Azul como las mañanas de verano. Azul como el más profundo de los océanos. Azul como el lapislázuli, como las mareas, como el acónito, como las campánulas. Azul. Mi color preferido. Así tenía el pelo ella. - REGALO PARA NEA POULAIN


_Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Disclaimer:** Potterverso de J. K. Rowling

 **IMPORTANTE:** Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado) para Nea Poulain. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes muchísimo, preciosa!

* * *

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Era una noche limpia y despejada. Sobre mi cabeza, en el cielo cuajado de estrellas, una luna blanca y afilada como un garfio amenazaba con caer de un momento a otro.

Iba despacio, sin prisas. Eran casi las once, pero ella no saldría puntual. Nunca lo hacía. Prefería quedarse un poco más, perfeccionando lo aprendido durante el día, mejorando su técnica, entrenando arduamente. A veces permanecía en la Academia hablando con los nuevos aspirantes o charlando con Moody, el viejo y firme Moody, para el cual ella era la niña de sus ojos. O de su ojo, más bien.

Llegué a la Academia de Aurores y me apoyé en la pared junto a la puerta. Montones de chicos y chicas salían empapados en sudor, con aspecto cansado pero feliz. El entrenamiento era duro, pero todos ellos eran jóvenes cualificados destinados a formar parte del Cuerpo Nacional de Aurores algún día.

Cuando la marea de aspirantes se redujo, aproveché para colarme en el recibidor del edificio, una sala amplia y luminosa con sillones aquí y allá y una mujer uniformada junto a los ascensores del fondo. Algunos de los jóvenes detenían brevemente sus conversaciones para observarme. Me echaban miradas breves, furtivas. Sin duda yo debía de tener un aspecto extraño ahí en medio, tan mayor y maduro, tan lleno de cicatrices y con mi eterna apariencia cansada.

Recordé entonces cuando, muchos años atrás, en nuestro penúltimo curso, James nos había convencido a todos para escaparnos de Hogwarts e ir al Londres Mágico. Una vez allí nos guio hasta la Academia, donde hicimos turnos subiéndonos unos encima de los otros para poder pegar nuestras narices a la ventana de la Sala de Entrenamiento y ver a los futuros aurores practicar.

—Algún día —decía James una y otra vez— seremos como ellos, ya lo veréis.

Pero Sirius dio con sus huesos en Azkaban antes de poder cumplir su sueño, Pettigrew huyó fingiendo su muerte, James perdió la vida sin haber conseguido acabar el entrenamiento y yo… bueno, yo nunca hubiera sido un buen auror.

—Remus. —Mi nombre sonó como un trueno en forma de gruñido. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Alastor Moody, quien me miraba fijamente con su único ojo.

—Buenas noches, Alastor.

—Supongo que la buscas a ella.

—¿A quién? —pregunté intentando sonar confuso. Pero incluso si Alastor no hubiera sido un experto detectando mentiras se habría dado cuenta de que estaba haciéndome el tonto.

—Sigue en la Sala de Entrenamiento con un mocoso que acaba de empezar —dijo con esa voz que crepitaba como una hoguera vieja—. Siempre lo he dicho, Remus. Estás loco de atar.

Y sin añadir más se alejó cojeando por el pasillo imaginario que todos los alumnos le abrían al sentir que se acercaba.

Permanecí unos segundos más quieto en mitad del recibidor, pero finalmente me decidí a avanzar.

Fui hasta los ascensores, le indiqué a la mujer uniformada el piso de destino y salí a un pasillo corto, donde me crucé con un chaval de unos diecisiete años que me saludó con un gesto de cabeza al que correspondí educadamente.

Al final del pasillo había una enorme puerta de hierro. Me acerqué despacio y la abrí con todo el cuidado que pude. Así fue como salí a la Sala de Entrenamiento, una habitación gigantesca cuyo techo estaba tan alto que apenas se distinguía en las alturas. El lugar, que había sido claramente modificado con magia, estaba lleno de todo tipo de obstáculos para mejorar el rendimiento físico de los aprendices, así como de un buen número de artefactos humanoides con dianas en puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo y armados con una varita que debían de servir para practicar el combate contra otros magos.

Pero nada de eso me llamó la atención. Porque ahí estaba ella, inclinada, recogiendo.

Azul.

Eso fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Azul. Azul vivo. Azul eléctrico. Azul como las mañanas de verano. Azul como el más profundo de los océanos. Azul como el lapislázuli, como las mareas, como el acónito, como las campánulas.

Azul. Mi color preferido.

Así tenía el pelo ella.

Entonces, Tonks alzó la cabeza, me vio y sonrió.

—Remus.

Me sentí idiota. Atontado a más no poder. Solo era mi nombre. Solo eso. Mi nombre. El mismo que Alastor había pronunciado minutos atrás. Y ahora, únicamente por oírlo de sus labios, únicamente por escucharlo en su voz, me sentía en paz conmigo mismo por primera vez en toda la semana.

Volví a meterme las manos en los bolsillos.

—Hola, Tonks.

Ella se puso en pie. No era demasiado alta. Quizá ni siquiera fuera especialmente guapa. Tal vez su único atractivo real fuese su pelo, el cual se pasaba el día cambiando a placer. Daba igual. Para mí, Nymphadora Tonks era preciosa a su manera.

Me gustaba. Podía mentirle a ella, pero no a mí. Me gustaba que pudiera hacerme reír con sus tonterías. A mí, que había conseguido hacer creer a Sirius que no sabía sonreír cuando teníamos once años. Me gustaba que tuviera coraje, que no se dejara pisar, que demostrase cuán alto y cuán lejos podían llegar los Hufflepuffs.

Trabajadora y leal como cualquier tejón, solo que más orgullosa que un Slytherin, más valiente que un Gryffindor y más lista que un Ravenclaw. Una guerrera. Esa era Tonks.

Y sí, todo era una locura, porque ella era mucho más joven que yo, y luego estaba eso otro… No, Tonks no se merecía un monstruo como compañero. No merecía tener que cuidar de mí tras las noches de luna, cuando se veía obligada a encerrarme para encontrarme a la mañana siguiente agotado, herido y medio muerto. Pero lo hacía. Siempre lo hacía. Y todos mis intentos de protesta se veían acallados con un _"Como no te calles, Lupin, te meteré la cabeza en el váter. Y es una promesa, no una amenaza"._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó. Fijé mis ojos en los suyos, tan claros y tan puros.

 _Tonks, que seguía entrenando en la Academia incluso pese a haber terminado su formación como auror._

—He venido a buscarte.

 _Tonks, que era una bomba de adrenalina por las noches y a quien le encantaba dormir por las mañanas._

—Eso ya lo veo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

 _Tonks, que adoraba el chocolate y el café con cinco cucharadas de azúcar porque su línea se cuidaba sola._

—No. Solo quería verte. ¿Cenas conmigo?

 _Tonks, cuya melena se tornaba roja e ígnea cuando se enfadaba, y que no te perdonaría jamás que la llamaras Nymphadora._

—¿Dónde? ¿En tu casa? ¿No es muy tarde? Creía que los hombres lobo se iban a la cama a las nueve.

 _Tonks, que volvía azul su pelo cuando era feliz._

—Soy un hombre lobo un tanto rebelde. Me estoy dejando llevar al lado oscuro por una bruja especialmente trasnochadora.

 _Tonks, abrasadora como el fuego, salvaje como la tormenta, indomable como el mar._

—Será un placer acompañarle esta noche, señor Lupin.

 _Tonks, que estaba logrando en mí una transformación que poco tenía que ver con la luna._

—Será un placer que me acompañe, futura señora Lupin.

 _Tonks. Azul._


End file.
